


Because I'm a Cheerio

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm a Cheerio

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for _Langyritis_.   
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX.

In junior high, Becky used to invite classmates to her birthday parties. But Brittany was the only one to show up, so eventually she stopped.

She may be a retard, but she is not stupid.

She doesn't think this year will be different; at least there is Cheerios practice to look forward to.

To her surprise, there are garlands and heart-shaped balloons. Mercedes hugs her, Kurt kisses her cheek, and Brittany whispers "Now we both made out with him!" and gives her a yellow rubber duck.

And Coach Sylvester complains not once about their lack of discipline the entire day.


End file.
